


A thing for boys/男孩情结

by aeonlaurasia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonlaurasia/pseuds/aeonlaurasia
Summary: 一个想看男孩搞男孩，男孩搞大叔，大叔搞男孩的产物。随缘更。





	1. Dickjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韦恩家的男孩不一般（。

 

罗伊.哈珀刚一迈进更衣室就走不动道了。  
有一具他不曾认得的肉体站在了136号柜，他的柜子旁边。而且那肉体该死的火辣。  
罗伊刚进所罗门学院的第一周每一天过的都像是在天堂里飘着。没有养父的碎嘴子，没有繁冗课业，只需要熟悉学校的规章制度和运作系统，偶尔接受一下寮里八年生的洗礼也让他觉得挺新鲜的。而比这些更能讨一个十三岁男孩欢心的是变着花样的食堂晚餐。他确信那是个周三的晚上，刚吃下第一口炖牛肉星城男孩就觉得那抢劫似的学费交的值了，直到下周三他又吃到了炖牛肉，以及之后的所有下周三。他确信那是个周三的晚上，因为今天是周三，而他在一个多小时前刚吃过炖牛肉。  
不论是嘴里的肉还是眼睛里的肉，一开始的时候再新鲜过了三年也就是那回事了。罗伊原本以为自己的六年中学生活除了从被欺压者过渡到欺压者以外就要这么一成不变地过下去了，但看来命运女神手里还是有多余的橄榄枝的。  
罗伊压低了略显突兀的呼吸声。整间更衣室里除去他俩再无他人。荧光灯只亮了有他们储物柜的这半边，罗伊隐约能看到那人背上和腿侧攀附着几道疤痕，或成线或成圈。他一定是个极限运动爱好者，否则这一身好肌肉和伤疤都有点说不过去。那个爱好极限运动的陌生人用左腿独立着，同侧的手扒住137号柜门，两瓣大臀肌发力收缩让臀侧的凹坑更明显了些。他的另一只手拎着一条深灰色的拳击内裤，穿过抬起的右腿，站稳后再用两只手提着迈进去左腿。肩胛骨在那像涂了橄榄油于米克诺斯的海滩上晒烤过一般的健康皮肤下如海浪般滑动。那人又伸手去柜子里捞出裤子，结实的臂膀让那细长条的储物柜显得无限逼仄，隆起的背肌像是被困在皮囊之下的羽翼，而到了腰部又如同被麻绳勒住了一样猛地全都收束在一起。罗伊像是被下了咒似地盯着那一对腰窝，直到深红色的体恤裹住了那些阿佛洛狄忒的妄想。衣柜前的人用手往下扯了几下衣襟，罗伊猜那个陌生人一定知道有个人一直在盯着他换衣服了。他有点尴尬地蹿步到自己的柜子前。  
“嗨，你看起来是新来的。我叫罗伊，你呢？”罗伊在脑内把这几句搭讪的套话过了一遍，但就在他打开136号柜门的时候，137号柜门却被迅速地关上了。  
社交常识警告罗伊如果就这么保持沉默只会让他和他的更衣室邻居的关系变得更加尴尬。他得抓紧机会说句话。  
“呃，嗨！罗伊.哈珀。”罗伊说出这句话简直像是机关枪往外吐子弹，他自己都分不清刚刚说的到底是哈珀还是哈博。他的右手也不自觉地伸了出去，还在秫秫地发抖。真是尴尬透了。他现在只敢盯着陌生人的鬓角看。  
就在罗伊决定收回那自讨苦吃的右手时，微蜷的指肚被人轻轻拍了一下，就像是不经意掠过去的那种。  
“杰森.陶德。”那声音没有想象的那般低沉。  
回应是预想之外的，罗伊有些惊喜，他现在终于敢去看这个人的眼睛——那是双绿莹莹的孤狼的眼睛。不屑且不善。  
随后杰森便转身走出了更衣室，没再多说一个字。

冲过澡，罗伊换上便服走向了级长活动室。不是想去，而是不得不去。虽然大部分时间他只是靠在窗边望风景或者是坐在离壁炉远的那边沙发上剪指甲，也不会有人主动来找他搭话。但今天罗伊刚坐到活动室的沙发上，同级的史考特就凑了过来，“你刚刚去哪了？我们在说你的新邻居。”  
“那个绿眼睛的小荡妇。”十二年的阿莱克斯.沃尔夫冈接茬到。沃尔夫冈是肯尼斯寮的寮长，再加之是个美男子，屁股后面跟着许多摇着尾巴的哈巴狗。  
罗伊不解地挑起眉毛，如果他们说的是自己隔壁的寝室的话，那个房间自打他搬进寮以来一直就是空的。但若说的是更衣室的话，那他就不能确定了。  
“邻居？”  
“你隔壁的房间新住进个人你都不知道吗？”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“就这学期啊。上个星期。”  
看着史考特见鬼了一般的眼神，罗伊开始怀疑自己是不是真的撞到鬼了。隔壁多了一个大活人他竟然整整一周都没有察觉。就连早上的祷告都没有见到隔壁那扇门后有人出来过。或许当初史考特或者其他的谁有跟他打过招呼吧，但他根本没在意。活动室书架上的寮生名簿他也鲜少过目。  
沃尔夫冈坐到了对面的沙发椅里，他把两条颀长的腿搭在茶几上也加入了这场讨论，“杰森.陶徳，一个尤布厘达。听说他整整失踪了三年。”沃尔夫冈说这话时一副精英主义的嘴脸逗笑了罗伊。尤布厘达，都什么时代了竟然还有所罗门人用这个叫法。但罗伊认得沃尔夫冈嘴里的那个名字，半个小时以前他才刚和它的主人打过交道。“绿眼睛的小荡妇”，如果没听错的话罗伊隐约记得沃尔夫冈是这么叫陶徳的。可不是什么讨喜的字眼。  
活动室的门又被推开了，艾尔文.麦考，沃尔夫冈的哈巴狗之一走了进来。  
“艾尔文，坐过来。我们正讨论汉密尔顿男孩呢。”  
“罗伊竟然不知道那婊子就住他隔壁。”  
那个寮新来了个甜心，这个寮又有人晚上在卫生间隔间里干了，迪克又有新男孩了，云云。罗伊耳朵都要听出茧子了。但今天他有点听不下去了，这帮人从刚才开始就一口一个“婊子”、“荡妇”的，“‘汉密尔顿男孩’又是什么鬼？”  
“你懂的，‘一张汉密尔顿就给你吹’什么的。”麦考用空心的拳头和舌头比了个口交的动作。  
“给他张杰克逊说不定屁股都给你操。我刚才说到哪来着？哦对，陶徳失踪了三年。那三年里说不定我们小甜心的屁眼都被爹地们给操烂了。”  
三个人围着茶几哄笑了起来。  
罗伊不屑于再费口舌去向这帮人打听些什么，他起身去书架抽出了名簿翻到最后一页，果不其然多出一个名字—杰森.皮特.陶徳.韦恩。  
韦恩？  
在所罗门一提到韦恩所有人都只会想到一个韦恩。创建了这所学校的韦恩，哥谭的韦恩。五年前韦恩收养第二子的新闻确实闹得沸沸扬扬的。如果陶德真的是韦恩家的人的话，沃尔夫冈那些之于陶德的莫名的恶意也就不难理解了。学校里的另一个韦恩可是整整压了他五年的风头，而且最后这一年也毫无退让的迹象。  
“跟他那哥哥一个德行，都用下半身立足学校。”沃尔夫冈果不其然又搬出了他的“死敌”—他自封的—来说事儿，“布鲁斯.韦恩指不定怎么教育他的小男孩儿们呢。”沃尔夫冈露出一个得逞般的笑，“我猜姓韦恩的都有男孩情结。血脉相传！”

罗伊发誓他没有偷窥癖，他只是好奇他这个神出鬼没的邻居到底要在禁止外出的熄灯后偷溜去哪里。  
就在他从抽屉的夹层里摸出酒壶准备开始他每晚的睡前小酌时，隔壁窗户咯吱地被推开了，听起来像是快有二十年没翻新的老寮的关节痛。罗伊一把将酒壶塞进了枕头底下，他谨慎地探身去看窗外，正巧看到陶德玩儿似的从阳台翻了下去。罗伊还以为他看到了泰山在世。他又开始猜测他的邻居热爱徒手攀岩，失踪的那三年里指不定是去征服了光明之路。罗伊看着陶德消失的方向——他是朝着约书亚社去的。于是罗伊脑子一热也跟了上去。多亏了他六年的射箭学习，出众的臂力帮助罗伊还算轻松地从二楼的阳台翻到一楼再落地在后院里。和他的邻居用的同一套方法。  
他几乎是小跑着，不消一会儿就又看到了陶德的影子。陶德和翻下肯尼斯寮的阳台一样轻松地爬上了约书亚社三楼的阳台，然后消失在了一个屋子的窗框里。罗伊认得那个房间，不如说所罗门学院的每个人都认得那个房间是谁的。那是迪克.万人迷.格雷森的房间。整个学院至少有一半的男孩儿在梦里翻进过那个阳台去见他们的情郎。  
罗伊闪身到正对着约书亚社南侧阳台的老伦敦梧桐后，和这所学校一样老的梧桐树足以给两三个思春男孩提供庇护，自打罗伊入学以来已经不止一次听到有学生因为在熄灯后蹲在这里而接受处分了。新闻社那些人卖给一般学生的“私房照”也几乎都是从这个角度拍的。罗伊没把身子完全贴在树干上，他总是觉得树皮上还有谁留下的干涸了的腥臭。  
从树后探出头来，借着楼前路灯的光，罗伊能看到三楼房里书桌的一角，转椅的靠背以及坐在床沿上的迪克.格雷森还有被他环着腰的杰森.陶德。格雷森仰着头和站在面前的陶德说话，右手向后撑在床上，左手则环在陶德的腰间。罗伊看不到陶德的脸，但格雷森看起来笑的挺开心。然后格雷森就边笑边摸起了陶德的屁股。罗伊告诉自己这没什么大不了的，男校里面大家都这么干，聊天的时候小个子的都坐在大个子的膝盖上呢，摸个屁股不算什么。人家说不定兄弟关系很铁呢，你个独生子不懂这些。但格雷森的左手变本加厉了起来，他拽下了陶德的运动裤，手指探进了那条深灰色拳击内裤的边沿，跟着整个手掌都窜了进去，从下面托住了手里的臀瓣，揉捏着。五指的轮廓在布料上律动着。陶德看起来毫无反抗的意思。他双手搭在格雷森的肩上引导对方把头埋进自己的小腹里，格雷森在衣褶里抬眼看他，下一秒格雷森的头便和陶德的内裤一起滑落了下去。一丛黑发上下着，陶德的背脊倏然挺直了。罗伊想起了沃尔夫冈他们的话  
——“绿眼睛的小婊子”。  
那双狼的眼睛在罗伊的脑海里挥之不去。

迪克听说他亲爱的弟弟刚转来新学校就给自己找到了麻烦，他一边感受着杰森手感美妙的屁股一边用中指在入口处磨蹭着，“你好像惹沃尔夫冈小姐不开心了，闲话都传到约书亚这边来了。”杰森把他的头往前一压，迪克得说小翅膀的腹肌硌到他了。“那怂包花钱让我操他，我拒绝了。二十块钱，他怎么不去东区找个寂寞的鳏夫。”杰森催促似地压了压迪克的肩，后者嘴巴贴着他的衬衫，声音嗡嗡地问，“你确定要让我们的红头发朋友免费看戏？”红色可不是潜伏的最佳伪装，他们本来考虑下学期招哈珀入社的，现在迪克作为社长要重新考虑一下了。  
“让他学着点，说不定下一个就轮到他了。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说。”  
迪克埋下头去，含住了杰森的性器。杰森心里盘算着要怎么和哈珀打招呼。他瞥了一眼窗外那棵梧桐树，那抹扎眼的火红已经不见了。

迪克双手掐住杰森的腰，把他那根让记不住多少男女欲仙欲死的鸡巴拧进了他弟弟的身体里。那句话怎么说的来着，不论多么冷酷的男人，直肠都是暖的。被他双手裹住的腰胯握起来像是拳击沙袋，而裹住他阴茎的腔室却不逊色最旖旎的妓女。温热的，时不时抽动着的。他上次见杰森的时候，男孩还只到他胸口。会往他的咖啡里加一整勺食盐。现在，他的小翅膀已经和他一般高了。迪克向前一个挺腰，囊袋拍打上匍伏于其身下的杰森的臀瓣上。跪在床边的两人同时闷哼了一声。但杰森那声有些许沉闷。  
“你还好吗，杰？”迪克伸出一只手轻轻碰了碰他的脊梁。杰森略微回过头来，像是要逃避迪克的指尖，又像是要戏谑他。  
“好得不得了。就你那根小东西还捣不坏我。”杰森一对眸子在月光里绿得发亮，他用舌尖舔过自己的肩头，在迪克看得入迷的时候猛地夹紧了屁股里的那根肉棒，像是蟒蛇勒住它的猎物。杰森甩起他的腰，吞进整根然后绞紧再慢慢地从上面退出来。他那里的肌肉和身上其它任何一块地方一样发达，使唤起来就像手指一般灵活。他只是在操一根鸡巴，和迪克.格雷森这人无关。  
“哦天。”迪克不得不缓了一下动作，这有点超出他的预期，“斯雷德那混蛋当真把你操开了，是不是？”  
杰森继续用屁股画起圆。他向后伸出双手，同时一个挺身，凭空反弓起后背用手够到迪克的屁股并狠狠地抓住，“少废话，快操我。”迪克能感受到杰森的掌心覆满了使枪人的老茧，他被那双手往前一拽，往前倒去的力量把他刚退出了一半的阴茎又狠狠怼了回去。迪克有点吃疼。但他喜欢。  
“唔…被我猜着了是不是，小翅膀？”迪克趴伏到杰森粘湿的后背上，他以一种晃摇篮的节奏晃着腰，同时伸出左手拿食指指甲扣弄起杰森的乳头，就像是在逗弄小野猫的下巴。命运也逗弄了他俩。  
“你果然和他睡了。”现在他说话也像是在唱摇篮曲一般了，他的嘴唇若即若离地贴着杰森的耳廓，杰森能感受到每一个音节的翁动。  
“你在床上也这么话唠吗，迪克？”  
他的小野猫被逗得不耐烦了。  
“我们在地板上呢，小翅膀。”迪克抽插得更快了。每一下都更深，更狠。下面的人被顶的摇晃了起来。冒出前液的阴茎一下下地撞向床沿。要是在这儿系上串家猫的铃铛那该有多动听啊。从床边耷下来的床单上扯出了一条粘稠的细丝。迪克的左手猛地抓住了杰森的整个左胸，又揉又捏，仿佛那真是个能挤出乳汁的奶子。杰森再也控制不住自己的喉咙，喘息和低吼偷溜了出来。杰森能感觉到耳边的空气又翁动了起来，“告诉你个好消息。当初神奇男孩也着了那个半面撒旦的道。但我猜斯雷德早就告诉你这个了。”迪克退了出去，他抱住杰森的腰把人扔到了床上翻了个个儿，再抓住胯骨拽回了床边好操的位置。两根手指伸进洞里胡乱地搅了一番，迪克抓起杰森两条大腿把人拎了起来。“但他应该没告诉你接下来这个。”还在长身体的男孩儿已经比他还壮实几分了，那结实的大腿有他一个半那么粗，但迪克还是毫不费劲地抓起来了，就因为他能。“在我那会儿老男人是挨操的那个。”  
看到杰森的嘴角塌了下来，迪克的嘴角才终于翘了上去。看看，现在又是谁得意了？  
杰森被狠狠地钉在了迪克.格雷森的鸡巴上。他开始汗如雨下，屁股里的肉也不听他的话了，它们吸着那根在里面捣弄着的大棒，求着那物什深一点，再深一点。是主人他罪有应得。杰森紧抓着那双禁锢着他的手，要不这么做他整个人都要被顶进墙里去了。  
“爽吗，杰？”  
闭嘴，迪克。  
“要不要再爽一点？”他的一条腿终于得到了解放，另一条被扛到了肩上，而迪克闲下来的那只手抓住了他被操的抖来抖去的鸡巴。“操！”他语气恶狠狠的，声音却像是在哭。  
“我就当你回答‘要’咯。”迪克的拇指在他柱身背面那根筋上滑动着。可怜的小翅膀抖得像是在筛糠。杰森收回一只胳膊挡在眼睛上，现在他那一双眼睛已经化成一汪绿水了。“迪克...我们走着瞧！”  
“好——好，都听你的小翅膀。但现在你得听迪克的。”  
高潮时，杰森死死地咬住自己的胳膊，甜腥味弥漫在他嘴里，喉咙深处翻滚起困兽的呜咽。他能听到另一个人的轻笑声。  
迪克放下杰森绷紧的右腿，他抚摸着杰森的腹部，俯下身去吻他汗津津的额头。  
“再陪我一会儿，我还没完事儿呢。”

 

-end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *学校参考伊顿公学。寮和社都是自己瞎翻译的。  
> *学校和各个宿舍名字参照了韦恩族谱。  
> *尤布厘达，拉丁文Hybrida（杂交种）的音译。也是瞎译的。
> 
> 没舍得真把抹布车开起来。


	2. Royjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 险些就Jayroy了的Royjay。

 

罗伊一晚都没能睡好。怎么睡得好呢？简直比发春梦和凯特.丹宁丝上了床还让人觉得自己只是做了一场梦。在翻出这扇窗户之前他明明连一口酒还都没来得及喝，虽然回来之后他可是喝了不少。罗伊.哈珀嗡嗡作响缺氧的脑子提着一根根运动神经元告诉手指头快点动起来，否则晨间祷告他就要迟到了。

在第三次打领带失败之后罗伊烦躁地哼了一声决定先让自己呼吸一口外面的空气，他把窗户啪地一把推开来像是要震碎玻璃似的，然后便有一只踩着锃亮皮鞋的脚蹭着他的左手小指一脚踏上了他的窗沿，罗伊吓得一下子抽回了自己险些被踩的手。他一抬头便看到杰森.陶德弯着腰从窗口探进来的脸，“早安，邻居。”

罗伊张着嘴杵在原地，直到窗沿上的人用两根手指告诉他后退罗伊才想起来自己还有脚。“哦！抱歉。”他赶忙往后退了两步。刚刚自己为什么要道歉？这明明是他的房间。

杰森蹦了下来，拍了拍手里的灰，“我在门口等了你好一会儿，你一直没出来，就想着看看你是不是酒精中毒了什么的。”

“你是怎么……”话还没说完罗伊就看到了忘记收起来还立在书桌上的扁酒壶，他一步跨过去把违禁品塞进了抽屉里。“级长带头违纪，嗯？”杰森用指节敲了敲桌板往门口走去。

“你知道你还有敲门这个选项的吧？”

“但你我都清楚我更喜欢窗户。”

罗伊的大脑彻底炸开了锅。完了，陶德知道了。格雷森估计也知道了。他的心脏都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了。这绝对要成为他中学生活最大的污点，一辈子的折磨，每晚睡觉前都要想起来阴魂不散的糗。

“如果你不喜欢我翻窗来找你的话，或许你可以在今晚来敲我的门。现在我们先抓紧出门怎么样？”杰森推开了门，走廊里只剩下零星的脚步声，都急匆匆地往楼梯跑去。“又违纪，又迟到。我似乎没有理由不举报你，哈珀级长？”

 

罗伊没想到杰森一个看起来街头又健壮的人，房间收拾的像有洁癖一样干净。

晚间级长例会过后罗伊过来敲响了走廊尽头房间的门。他等了一会儿，即使现在已经临近熄灯时间了但他心里某个角落还是在暗暗希望杰森不要来开门。但事与愿违，房间的主人到底还是迎了门。

罗伊把手揣进裤兜里赶忙打了个招呼，“晚上好！我能进去吗？”杰森闪过身做了个请的手势。

屋内整洁，墙边还有一个满满当当的书架，书名甚至还是按照首字母排列的。

“你可真是充满惊喜。”罗伊手指划过那些整齐排列的书脊，跟着杰森往里走去。

杰森拉开书桌的抽屉，拿出了一管牙膏似的东西，放在了眼镜和一本阖着的洛丽塔旁。

“随便坐，但上床之前先把裤子脱了。”

“老兄，我这条裤子昨天才刚……呃，那是啥？”

杰森攥着那一管东西瞥了他一眼，“我以为你来找我是懂了我的意思？”

没错，他懂，只有傻子才听不懂“今晚”“敲我门”这两个词真正的意思。而且他还懂杰森手里攥的是润滑剂，做那码子事儿用的。身为男孩就意味着在背住历任总统之前他们就先把成人用品店里套子和这玩意儿的牌子给背住了。

罗伊得承认他就是期待着和杰森发生点什么才来找他的，但他发誓不是现在这种。

“抬高点。”杰森啪地扇了一下罗伊撅得很不情愿的屁股。罗伊.哈珀你想的太美了，有几个男人腿间长着根东西不是用来操人的？你想的太先入为主理所当然了。罗伊把脸深深地埋进了臂弯里。但有什么办法呢，谁叫他做了不该做的事被人抓去了把柄。作为补偿只能乖乖供出自己的屁股。红发男孩紧闭着眼睛等待着撕裂的疼痛。

杰森一手掰开罗伊的屁股一手扶住自己的东西顶住中间那个入口，他能感受得到罗伊正紧张的发抖，他试图往里顶但罗伊那里的肌肉硬的就像块石头，可他们已经用掉了半管润滑剂。“嘿，放松，你这样我进不去。”

“放松你也进不来好吗？那地方是往外出不是往里进的。”

杰森被罗伊这句话怼没了一半的兴致，他把自己的东西在那条缝上蹭了几个来回然后用会留下指痕的力道拍了一下罗伊撅着的屁股，听到对方一声吃疼的惊呼杰森这才满意。“转过来坐好。”

罗伊扭过头来用那双盛着问号的绿眼睛看杰森，但当他看到杰森挤出一大滩润滑液在手指上然后喂给自己屁股吃的时候，他就跟等着主人喂食的金毛犬一样迅速地乖乖坐好在了床上。

杰森从背后用手指头搅着自己的软肉，罗伊只能看到有两根手指在杰森分开的大腿之间进进出出，玩着自己的男孩还捞起了囊袋仿佛就是想让他看的更清楚一点似的。杰森把自己操的湿答答黏糊糊的，甩出来的白沫子都溅到了腿根上。那水声听的罗伊口干舌燥，老二瞬间起立在裤裆上搭起了小帐篷，在那小帐篷顶端开始濡湿的时候杰森仿佛终于尽兴了，手指抽出来的时候带出一丝白花花的黏丝，还用沾着的水在自己的奶子上绕着乳晕画了个圈。罗伊就知道这个人是故意的。杰森.陶德太他妈的知道自己有多欠操了。

杰森扶着罗伊的小腿坐了下来，起先罗伊腿骨还被压得生疼，但当自己的老二被从头一点点吞进那个肉洞开始他就什么都忘了。那屁股真是上帝恩赐。不论是丹尼丝还是哈德良*女孩都可以和他吻别了，从今天开始杰森.陶德就是他的新性癖。罗伊闭着眼睛去体会那前所未有的美妙感觉，当他整根鸡巴都感觉暖乎乎的时候他重新睁开眼睛。

“我了个去，全都进去了！”

骑在他身上的人挑了挑眉，“你真的不是处？”罗伊被问的脸有点烧，“不是！虽然比不上你哥就是了。”

“他不是我哥。”

“管他呢，现在……”罗伊往上一顶，顶的杰森晃了一下，“操你的是我。”他还提起一边嘴角想让自己看起来酷一点。

“谁操谁还不一定呢。”

杰森说完便向后倒去，四肢都撑在床上，他大敞着腿把交合的地方亮给罗伊看，毫不羞耻，反倒满心愉悦。他已经许久没有遇到像罗伊这样值得逗弄的人了。打从在更衣室里他跟他打招呼的那一刻起，杰森就清楚这个人已经是自己的掌中之物。罗伊.哈珀有和他相似的味道，却远不及他糟糕。杰森忍不住想往这男孩身上加点料。

罗伊的脑子里已经开始冒泡泡了。杰森的腰底下像是垫了弹簧似的，整根坐进去然后一下子又弹起来，整个人在他鸡巴上弹来弹去，吸得他的老二一汩汩地往外冒前液。他只能伸手掐住那精壮的腰，把人更往自己胯上压紧一点。他想让抽动着的肉穴吸的再紧一点，干脆把他榨干也情愿。骑在他身上的人仿佛真听到了他内心的祈求一般直直坐了起来，屁股狠狠地收紧绞住了他的肉棒，杰森的小肉穴像是裹棒棒糖的嘴一般裹住了他，吞吞吐吐打着圈，好像怎么吃也吃不够。

“操，我要到了…！”罗伊捏紧了手里的奶子，狠狠地往上几个挺腰射在了杰森体内。刚射完他就恨不得钻到床底下去，杰森说对了，还真不知道是谁操了谁。

罗伊把头埋在杰森的胸口，对方肌肉极快速的颤动告诉他杰森在憋笑。

“操你的杰森！要笑你也就趁现在了。”

这不怪他！在插进去之前他就已经涨的疼了，他发誓这不是他罗伊.哈珀真正的能耐。他双手锁住杰森直接把人按倒在床里，被他按倒的人反倒笑的更厉害了，小腹一抽一抽的把肠子里的精液都给推了出来。现在罗伊的脸和他的头发一样红了。

但当罗伊硬的根铁块似的鸡巴又捅进来的时候杰森的笑声也就戛然而止了，突然的侵入顶的他胸口一堵，“嗯…这可是个惊喜。”

“我的小罗伊还没吃够你的水呢。你可得喂饱了它。”

“那得看这个罗伊能从我屁股里操出来多少了。”

“让我想想，泄洪怎么样？”

“你知道吗你真的需要好好学习一下语言的艺术。”

“现在我们先集中在操人的艺术上如何？”罗伊低下头啃咬起杰森的锁骨，然后是胸肌。他真恨不得一口咬下去，这奶子紧致饱满，看起来就好吃。口津从罗伊的舌头底下冒了出来，他储在嘴里一口裹住杰森变硬了的乳头。那玩意儿和女孩的不一样，就小小的一粒，牙齿稍用力一扯就能咬下来似的，反倒让罗伊舔得起劲。杰森受不了被这么弄，他双手扶着罗伊埋在胸间毛茸茸的红脑袋，两条长腿蹬踹着床单，发出抗拒却又愉悦的叹息。

罗伊舔完这边又去舔那边，他用手指肚去搓被他口水裹的像是上了一层釉似的乳头，牙齿在杰森那厚实的肌肉上又啃又咬，过了许久才舍得把头抬起来。杰森的脸已经从鼻头红到眼眶，那样子看的罗伊一愣，插在他体内的肉棒直接涨了一圈。

“嘿，有没有人说过红色很配你。”

确实有，还不少。

“谢谢，我自己也这么觉得。”

罗伊开始操他，一开始还有点小心翼翼的，被他拍了一下屁股之后便肆无忌惮了起来。使弓的两只手撑在床上，腰挺得像是座炮台，撞的杰森后腰一阵阵发麻。

热汗顺着姜发雨点似的淌了下来，险些落在杰森的眼睛里。杰森把两条腿盘在罗伊腰上，他够过一旁的枕头垫在自己腰下，帮自己把这根鸡巴吞的更深一点。他不怪罗伊不够体贴，毕竟他的男孩正操他操的无力分心。

前后甩动的囊袋一下下地打在杰森的臀瓣上，床板咯吱咯吱地响，杰森和着那节奏用腰肢画出波浪线，把自己往那根捣着自己屁股里软肉的鸡巴上压。润滑剂混着肠液和射出来的东西被罗伊给操了出来流了一床。杰森双手环住罗伊的背，汗津津的抓不住，他就用不长的指甲去抠，淌水的阴茎蹭着对方结实的腹肌。杰森仿佛整个人都变成了一个炙热黏湿的器官，只想让罗伊.哈珀用他的鸡巴把他操通。

“沃尔夫冈那傻逼说的是真的吗……”罗伊的热气打在他耳朵上，但身下的动作丝毫没有减速，反倒顶的更狠了。他们两个都清楚沃尔夫冈说过什么。

“管他呢，现在操我的是你。”说完，杰森在罗伊肩膀上咬了一口。

罗伊呲了下牙，杰森这一口仿佛是对他多嘴的惩罚。他知道自己不会从这个人嘴里得到任何答案了。但没关系，他有他自己的答案。

到达临界点的阴茎被送进炙热的最中心悉数被释放了出来，罗伊又一次把杰森灌满了。他沾了一点在手指上去翻搅杰森红嫩的舌头。

罗伊还没意识到他对杰森升起了一股名为独占欲的感情。

 

 

-tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈德良：格雷森里的英国暗杀女子学校，译名貌似很多。在这里被我虚构成Jason他们学校的姐妹校。


End file.
